A Frozen Reverie
by kyoshigurelover
Summary: Akito believes that no one has it worse... however, a moment between the dragon and the God leaves Akito frozen. Oneshot.


Long time no see, huh? I'm been really busy with school and various musicals that I've been in, but now I'm back! This time, I focus on Akito. This fanfic focuses on Akito's relationship with Kureno, Shigure, and mainly, Hatori. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**A Frozen Reverie**

_"Kureno?"_

I don't like the way my voice sounds... so soft, so weak, so utterly pathetic. Why do I always sound like this, around _him_?

"Yes, Akito?"

But I love the way his voice sounds... so soft, so weak, so... utterly pathetic. As it should be.

My fingers slide across his cheek, and his eyes lock with mine. We seem to be frozen in this moment forever, an eternity of silence and fulfilled promises.

"Are you here, Kureno?"

I scold myself immediately. I truly am an idiot. _Of coarse_ he's here... I just touched his face. Why am I asking such stupid questions?

To my surprise, his eyes glaze over with a sadness enough to rival my own.

"Of coarse Akito... I'll always be here..."

My passion overcomes my anger and I kiss his lips. I don't want to look at those eyes anymore, those eyes that haunt my dreams, those eyes that keep me awake at night. Why the hell did he look so sad? He's with _me_, he's with his God... what more could he want? What more could any of these idiots want? Why... if I do nothing but spend time with him, do nothing but waste my words on him, do nothing but love him, and yet... this unbearable sadness overcomes his beautiful eyes, this unbearable regret is written all over his irresistable face. It angers me... he knows nothing of sadness, nothing of regret...

None of them do.

That damn Hatori... why are his eyes filled with such regret when it's _his _fault he brought that worthless whore in here... He's so blind.

And that damn snake... he went along, doing nothing while his forgotten little brother endured years with me; and now, regret tinges every feature in his guilt-ridden face.

And Shigure...

All idiots... all pathetic. Hatori couldn't see his foolishness, Ayame couldn't identify his arrogance, and Shigure...

_Shigure_...

"Akito, what's wrong?"

I snap back into reality and I find Kureno's worried eyes looking into mine.

"Nothing. _Nothing's_ wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

"You don't look well... perhaps I should call Hatori."

I cringe. I wasn't in the mood for a check-up just yet. I wasn't in the mood for Hatori's cold hands, and cold eyes, and cold words. Everytime he came into this room it felt lke every fiber of my being froze... every word he said froze my wounded, battered heart. I _hated_ him.

A noise snapped me from my thoughts and I grimaced as I saw Hatori enter the room. Kureno habitually left, knowing that I would forbid him from seeing the dragon.

I look up at Hatori and I notice immediately how exhausted he looks. My poor little dragon... I wonder what keeps him awake at the late hours of the night, what makes him scream and cry during the afternoon, and what makes him sit in his little office all day long, all alone, while the rest of the world keeps living...

"Hello Akito... how are you today?"

His hands caress my skin and I shiver.

"I'm _fine_. Do you understand that? I'm fi-"

"-That's not what Kureno said. He said you looked ill."

"What does _he_ know?"

Immediately I regretted my words. Even Hatori gave me a quizzical look. How could Kureno _not_ know? Everytime I had a fever, everytime I shivered uncontrollably, or everytime my cough was unbearable, Kureno was _always_ there. Hell, almost all of my memories consist of Kureno being there, always with me...

_Almost _all of my memories...

"That's interesting."

Once again, I snap out of my reverie and I shudder when I look into Hatori's eyes.

"What is?" I spat.

"Your temperature has been worse and your health isn't particularly in any danger... and yet, you haven't looked so bad in weeks."

I flinch. I try to look away but his eyes lock with mine, and I'm frozen in this moment forever.

I lie. 'It's stress... it's getting to me..." I tried to say it loud and clear but it came out as a mumble. I start to walk away but Hatori's hand grabs my arm. I become a frozen statue.

"That's not it at all."

I try to pull away and anger erupts in my voice.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me. Just leave me alone."

"Akito..."

"What?!" I yell with so much anger and so much rage that he grimaces. I almost feel like laughing. You'd think he'd get used to my screams by now...

"It's not stress, it's not illness... what is it Akito?"

I didn't like the way he asked that question. It was almost like it was rhetorical. It was almost like he knew something, something he shouldn't know...

"Maybe your _thoughts_ are causing you to be sick."

My eyes widen. I gasp quietly, to myself, but I know that damn doctor heard me. I look away and he lets go of my wrist.

"That's rediculous. How can thoughts make someone sick?"

His eye lowers and for the first time in years, I can see a glimpse of excruciating pain in his eye. A pain so intense it burned all of the ice that surrounded me. In an instant, the look disappears.

"I would know."

And with that, he walks away.

The polar temperature drops and I can breathe again.

But my heart feels as if it's stopped beating.


End file.
